One Wrong Step
by Napoleon Bonerfart
Summary: All it can take is one step to change everything. Set during the First Season, Usagi takes a wrong step during the clock store fight, a step that could change everything.
1. Chapter 1 - Your Other Left

**One Wrong Step Chapter 1/?**

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury weren't exactly sure where they were, Sailor Moon had rushed into this clock store in a hurry and had ended up in some kind of pocket dimension… thing. The clock store had been the front for a Dark Kingdom plot to drain energy by making people think they were in a hurry.

"Wait Sailor Moon!" Mercury shouted. "This place is covered in time pockets, one wrong step would make you into an old lady." The computer and visor that Luna had given her was still new to her, but it was displaying warnings that showed where these pockets of time were.

Usagi grimaced at the thought of being an 80 year old grandma in a sailor fuku. Then again she never really pictured herself as an old lady, just to stay young and beautiful forever, like any other teenage girl she figured.

"Sailor Moon look out!" Mercury shouted, but it was too late as Usagi stepped into a time pocket and started to age quickly.

_Images and names flashed through her head, one moment she was in a ballroom dancing with Tuxedo Kamen, the next she was watching a man in armor defend her from something, the next moment she was holding on to a woman with silver hair styled like hers and calling her 'mother.'_

But then she stopped aging almost right away.

The name _Endymion_ popped into her head, and her mind showed her Mamoru of all people wearing some kind of armor. She saw a sailor senshi with a green and pink uniform comfort her about something, her vision shifted and that same sailor senshi was throwing a lightning bolt.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon turned around to look at her friend. "Mercury what happened?"

"You… you stepped into a time pocket and started to age forward. But then it just stopped." Ami didn't understand what was going on, her visor was saying that Usagi had aged 500 years, but the girl in front of her didn't look more that 20.

Usagi stepped back to where Ami was, not wanting to risk getting caught in another time pocket like that.

"Have you found something yet? I'm getting impatient." Sailor Moon asked Mercury, this analysis was taking forever.

"Just as I expected. This maze is set up in a certain way." Mercury said, looking at the flow of data on her mini-computer.

"Then, where is she?" Sailor Moon asked, she'd been in the time maze long enough.

"There's a 78% probability she's this way." Mercury pointed into the formless void that surrounded them, and the two of them ran towards the youma.

Over the horizon, if it could be called that in this formless void, a figure slowly rose up. A woman with light blue skin and a dark red dress stood holding a spear.

"Nice job. You finally found where I am." She taunted them. "But this is the end! I hope you are ready."

"You're the one who should get ready!" Sailor Moon spat back. _Okay as far as rebuttals went, that one didn't really work._ Thought Usagi. She ran forward, only to have something come over her and she fell to the ground. _Stand up Usagi, just STAND UP!_ She tried to will herself into standing up but nothing happened.

The youma just laughed at her. "Finally, it's starting to work. Your energy has been sucked away by my clock."

_No._ Usagi realized that she had failed, she let herself get drained by the youma and she hadn't even realized it, and she'd dragged poor Mercury along with her. The youma brought down her spear and sliced at Usagi.

"Owwwww!" Usagi grimaced at the pain she was in, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury rushed over to her friend's side to help her. Unfortunately this only served to enrage the youma

"You're in my way!" The youma shouted as she fired a beam of energy at Sailor Mercury, paralyzing her.

"I just stopped your time." The youma taunted, she had both the seshi in her grasp, victory was so close. "So enjoy watching Sailor Moon suffer."

She thrust her spear at Sailor Moon over and over, but the girl somehow kept dodging the attack, even in the drained state she was in.

It was at that moment that a single red rose pierced the large grandfather clock which contained the pocket dimension, causing the youma to lose the energy she had taken and her power over time.

"My power, it's back!" Sailor Moon shouted as she felt her energy returning and the tiredness that had paralyzed her wash away. Mercury nearly stumbled over, realizing that she was no longer frozen in place. Thinking quickly, she summoned a fog to provide cover for Sailor Moon as she ran over to help her friend up.

"Now Sailor Moon." Mercury said to her friend. Sailor Moon quickly charged up her tiara and threw at the enemy.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" She called out, throwing the flying discus of energy towards the youma, slamming into the youma, disintegrating it.

The store suddenly vanished out of existence, leaving Sailor Moon and Mercury standing in a vacant lot. Usagi looked up at one of the neighboring buildings as a woman in a sailor senshi uniform like hers but holding a large staff looked back down on her before vanishing into the shadows.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Mercury! I knew you could do it!" Luna yelled as she ran towards the senshi. The two senshi ducked into an alley to detransform and head home.

—

That night, Usagi couldn't sleep. Something about what happened in the clock store was bothering her, she couldn't figure out what it was, but she knew that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong Usagi? Upset stomach from that cake eating contest?" Luna asked.

"Lunaaaaaa." Usagi groaned. "I want to enjoy my youth. After all, I won't be young and beautiful forever you know." _Wait, that was it._ Usagi thought. _In the clock store, Ami said I aged 500 years, but I didn't look a day over 20._

"Luna." Usagi asked, suddenly very scared that she wouldn't like the answer that she was going to get. "Are we, I mean Ami-chan and I, human?"

Whatever Luna had been expecting to be troubling Usagi, it certainly hadn't been THAT. Luna figured that her charge would have to be told the truth eventually.

"Technically no, you're the reincarnation of the Sailor Senshi from a time called the Silver Millennium. The people of the Silver Millennium were the champions of their home planets, and protected the princess of the Moon Kingdom, the seat of power for the entire solar system."

"So then I'm from the Moon?" Usagi asked, she really didn't like where this was heading, after all she was just an ordinary teenage girl who happened to have superpowers, but to find out she was really an alien. "What were these Moon people like?"

"My memories are still fuzzy from being in a stasis capsule for so long, but the Lunarians were a race of long-lived people who could wield powerful magic, especially the royal family, and were the rulers of the solar system. Which is why finding the princess is so important." Luna explained.

"I see." Usagi said, trying to keep herself from crying. How often does a person find out they're really an alien. "When you said long-lived, how long did you mean?"

"Usagi, what happened in that clock store today?" Luna asked, seeing the tears in the girl's eyes.

"Luna, please. How long did they live?" Usagi asked, her eyes watering up.

"Usagi what's wrong?" Luna asked her charge.

"How long, Luna?" Usagi replied, her voice shaking.

"Centuries, Millennia even, why?" Luna replied. Unsure why Usagi wanted to know so badly.

"I see." Usagi straightened up. "Good night Luna." Usagi quickly laid down and tried to fall asleep.

"Usagi, what's wro—" Luna started to ask

"I said GOOD NIGHT Luna." Usagi cut her off, ending the discussion.

—

Usagi looked up from her balcony, staring at the Earth, suspended above the moon's surface, never moving, and always teasing her. She reached out for the gem of a planet, so close and yet so far away for her.

Somebody knocking on the door behind her broke her from that train of though.

"Come in." Usagi said, not sure what was going on.

A blonde girl that seemed to be Usagi's age wearing a senshi uniform walked in. Usagi didn't recognize it, and yet it seemed familiar, she wore a red bow in her hair that kind of reminded her of Sailor V, except that Sailor V didn't wear an orange uniform.

"Princess, are you ready to go?" The unknown senshi asked. Usagi stood up and gracefully walked towards her.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Vee" Usagi replied, as she passed by the mirror in the room, she caught a glimpse of her own outfit. Instead of wearing a senshi uniform like she had expected, she was wearing a long white gown with a gold trim around the bodice.

As the two of them walked down the hallway, Usagi felt like her body was on autopilot. People around the two seemed almost reverential towards her, but Usagi didn't understand why.

She turned to the blonde senshi who was walking with her and asked "Vee, Are you sure this is alright? I mean you taking me to the training grounds and all." Usagi could feel her dream-self's nervousness about doing this, thinking that it must not have been okay for this.

'Venus' Usagi remembered her name now, 'that girl is Sailor Venus and she's my guard captain!'

"Serenity, the Senshi Corps are mine to command, if I say that it's okay, then it's okay." Venus assured her. "Besides, I'd do anything for my little cousin."

"Princess Serenity!" came a tiny voice from behind her. Usagi turned around and saw a small black kitten with a crescent moon on her forehead running towards her. "Princess don't forget me!" Usagi smiled as she knelt down towards the kitten, tickling it's chin.

"Of course not Luna, you just looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to wake you up." Usagi replied to the kitten. "Come on!"

Taking the cue from the princess, Luna leaped up onto Usagi's head and curled up.

"I still don't know why you let her do that" Venus remarked.

Serenity just stuck out her tongue at Venus instead.

—

Usagi woke up, feeling strange about that dream. It didn't feel like a dream to her, but instead felt more like a memory. She didn't really want to deal with whatever it meant right now, and besides, Mars was the one who understood dreams and what they meant.

Usagi paused for a second. _Where did THAT train of thought come from?_

She's just have to talk about it with Ami after school, Mercury always has an answer for everything.


	2. Chapter 2 - Logical but Wrong

**Chapter 2/? - Perfectly Logical, yet Completely Wrong**

**—**

"Usagi-chan, are you alright?" Ami asked her new best friend during lunch. Usagi had seemed somewhat out of it in class today, Ami didn't know if it was some lingering effect from yesterday's battle.

"I don't know Ami-chan," Usagi sighed. "I had a really weird dream last night, and I keep getting these stray thoughts that come out of nowhere. Mars was always better at dealing with things like that." Usagi yelped and quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she had said

"See what I mean" Usagi continued. "I've had stray thoughts like that pop up all morning, and I don't know what they mean.

"Maybe Luna knows what's going on?" Ami suggested. "Perhaps you've got some side effect from being drained by that youma?"

"Do you think it's some kind of evil spirit?" Usagi asked, her voice shaking.

"I don't know Usagi, but if it'll make you feel better, there's a shrine who's charms are supposed to be really effective. Maybe we can go there after school?" Replied Ami.

"I'd like that Ami-chan." Usagi smiled as the two headed back into their classroom.

—

Deep under the earth's surface, Jadeite was reviewing his previous energy gathering operations. Queen Beryl had given him a tongue-lashing for the early end to his clock store operation, by all rights he should have been dead for how badly this operation had gone.

_It was only ONE DAY, one single day before they raided it. _Jadeite mused. _The problem is that the victims are too noticeable. _That_ is what draws Sailor Moon's attention._ _What I need is a way to hide the victims so I can drain them without interruption._

"Master Jadeite, I have completed my scouting mission, and I believe I have found an ideal location to collect energy from." The youma stated, bowing respectfully to Jadeite, and interrupting his thoughts.

"Very good Kigaan, tell me what you have found." Jadeite ordered. Hopefully the youma had found something he could use.

"There is a Shinto shrine on top of the Sendai Hill energy nexus. I believe that we can use this shrine as a base of operations." Kigaan reported.

"Very good Kigaan." Jadeite spoke in cold, measured tones. "I am concerned about how to keep this operation low-profile. I would prefer not to draw the attention of Sailor Moon too quickly."

"Master Jadeite, If I may make a suggestion?" Kigaan asked.

"Speak." replied Jadeite.

"By the entrance to the shrine, there is a bus stop where multiple bus routes pass through." Kigaan continued. "Perhaps if we were to use a second youma, we could distribute something at the shrine to act as a beacon and an energy conduit, and then we could use one of the busses to perform the draining."

"Your suggestion has merit Kigaan, but I'm afraid that I lack the standing with Queen Beryl to authorize the use of a second youma." Jadeite said. "Operating out a shrine is going to be risky, a youma runs the risk of being caught by any wards that the shrine would have in place. In addition, there is a possibility of the priest or an acolyte being able to sense what we are doing, and summoning Sailor Moon."

"My apologies Master Jadeite." Spoke Kigaan as she bowed deeply to Jadeite.

"I did not say your idea was without merit." Jadeite said. "The idea that you suggested was good thinking, I will just need to make some changes. I'll have you take control of one of the bus routes, and I will infiltrate the shrine personally to distribute markers."

—

Luna was waiting in a tree outside of the school gates for Usagi and Ami, she had sensed something was different about Usagi, but the girl hadn't given her a chance to figure out what was wrong. _Something_ about yesterday's battle had spooked her, but Usagi hadn't said what.

Luna spotted a familiar blonde walking out of the gates. This was her chance, Luna leaped out of the tree and landed on Usagi's shoulder. Usagi reached over and started idly scratching Luna underneath her chin, right in the spot Luna likes.

_Wait a minute._

"Usagi-chan, where's Ami-chan?" Luna asked. She hadn't seen the blue-haired girl walk out of the building.

"Ami-chan stopped to get directions to the Hikawa Shrine" Usagi replied.

"Usagi-chan, what happened during the battle yesterday?" Luna asked, Usagi being tight-lipped about whatever it was really worried her.

"During the battle, the youma set up a bunch of time pockets as traps." Usagi explained. "I stepped into one and I started to age really fast and had a bunch of images and names flash through my head. Bu when I stepped out of the time pocket, my body went back to normal." She looked down at her feet, mentally kicking herself for falling into that trap. "Since that battle though, I've had these weird thoughts drift into my head, and I always seem to know things without knowing HOW I know them. Ami-chan thinks it's something leftover from that youma."

Luna looked at Usagi with concern written on her face. "So that's why you were asking how long Lunarians lived…" Luna muttered to herself.

Just then, Ami walked out the school and caught up to Usagi and Luna.

"Heyyyyy Ami-chan!" Usagi squealed. "I was just telling Luna about what's been happening."

"Oh, of course Usagi-chan." Ami replied. "I'm surprised you didn't tell her earlier."

"Ami-channnn" Usagi groaned. "I didn't have a chance to talk to her about it until now. Besides, I'm sure now that Luna knows, I'm sure that she and Artemis can figure out the problem." Usagi gave Luna a small scratch on the head and she spoke.

Luna instantly tensed when she heard that name. _How did she know about him?_

"Um, Usagi…" Ami asked hesitantly. "Who's Artemis?"

"Who?" Usagi replied.

"You said that you thought that Luna and Artemis would be able to figure out what this problem is. Who is she? Who's Artemis?" Asked Ami

"Um, I don't really know, it just popped out without thinking." Usagi apologized.

Luna spoke up. "HE was another one of the Queen's advisors in the Moon Kingdom, My memories are still somewhat hazy, but I seem to remember him mostly working with Commander Venus."

"Oh… Sorry Luna, I just assumed because of the name that…" Ami blushed, embarrassed by what she had said.

"It's alright Ami," Luna continued, "I'm curious as to how Usagi know about him though."

"Luna," Usagi spoke up, "I told you, that these things just pop into my head and I'm trying as hard as I can to control it." Usagi thought about what Luna said, when she realized something. _Luna mentioned a Commander Venus, I wonder if it's the same one as in that dream?._

"Luna?" Usagi asked hesitantly. "Was this Commander Venus another Sailor Senshi like us?" Luna nodded. "Did she have an orange skirt on her uniform?"

Luna froze. _How the HELL did she know that?_

"How did you know that?" Luna asked.

"I had a dream last night." Usagi spoke. "I think I was on the moon, and there was a Sailor Venus there, she had blonde hair and a red bow in her hair just like Sailor V, she took me to the Senshi training grounds, but I think that I wasn't supposed to be there normally. I think you were in my dream as well, but you were a kitten and you wanted to ride on top of my head."

Luna didn't say anything, what Usagi had described was uncomfortably close to what she had remembered about the Silver Millennium.

The trio walked in silence towards the Hikawa shrine.

—

Rei Hino watched the sacred fire. Her senses were screaming at her that something was coming, and all she could do was beg the fire to show her what it was. She looked into the flames and an image.

The first was a blond girl in a long white dress and her hair in an odd pigtailed hairstyle. The oddest thing though was the the golden crescent moon symbol on her forehead.

_This girl is important._ whispered the fire. _Protect her._

Rei watched the girl as she looked up at the Earth from her balcony, the girl looked up into the sky in fear and trepidation. In an instant, it seemed like the sky began to tear itself open, and an army of monsters descended onto the ground.

Out of the palace walked four warriors, leading them was a woman with blond hair, and a Sailor Senshi uniform, with an orange skirt and a blue bow. On her left was a brown-haired woman in a green skirt and pink bows. Next to her was a blue-haired woman with blue skirts.

Rei looked to to the right of the blonde leader, and came face to face with herself.

Her doppelgänger was dressed like a Sailor Senshi, but wore a red skirt and had a violet bow on the front of her uniform.

The four warriors marched out to meet this army, a burning determination in their eyes.

Rei could only watch as the four effortlessly sliced through hundreds of monsters. Whoever these four were, they were powerful.

It was then that she saw four men in grey uniforms emerge from the tear in the sky. Rei felt as though she had recognized them from somewhere.

Leading them a tall man with silvery white hair who radiated power. To his right was a man with long dark brown hair. On the other side was a shorter man with long blonde hair tied back into a pony tail. At the end, was a man with short, sandy-blonde hair. For whatever reason Rei felt something strong towards him.

Rei turned around to look at her other self, and she saw them saying something to the four men. She saw the four men descend upon them, the four warriors fought back with an unmatched ferocity, and yet they were pleading with the men to stop. She watched as the green and blue senshi fell in battle, having managed to severely wound the ponytailed blonde and the man with chestnut hair.

Rei's other self launched a ferocious attack on the sandy-haired blonde, fire pouring out of her hands as she incinerated everything around her. When the flames cleared, he was nowhere to be seen, until Rei saw him stab her other self in the back.

She looked away, not wanting to be tormented by this vision any longer.

Her consciousness returning to the fire room, Rei looked at the fire, and she saw the sandy-haired blonde in the flames one last time.

_Don't let it happen again._ The fire whispered to her.

—

Usagi, Ami and Luna walked up the shrine's steps, hoping that the the priest here would be able to help figure out what's wrong with Usagi.

—

Deep under the earth's surface, Jadeite took one last look at the images of the Hikawa Shrine that Kigaan had recorded. Everything was ready for this operation, he just hoped it would work.

With one last glance at the image, Jadeite teleported.


	3. Chapter 3 - Worlds in Collision

**Chapter 3/? - Worlds in Collision**

Rei left the fire room, deciding that she needed to clear her head after that vision the sacred fire had shown of her. Grabbing her broom, she walked outside to the shrine courtyard and began to sweep up the dead leaves and cherry blossom petals left by the shrine's many trees.

As she looked over towards the shrine's entrance, she saw two girls and a cat walk up the stairs.

_It couldn't be._ Rei thought.

The blue-haired girl looked almost exactly like the one from her vision, the sailor senshi who had fought alongside her doppelgänger, the only difference was that the girl in front of her was a bit younger, and was wearing a school uniform.

The blonde looked exactly like the girl in the white dress, she was even wearing her hair in the exact same style. Rei walked over to the pair and decided to introduce herself.

"Good afternoon, welcome to the Hikawa Shrine." She spoke gracefully and carefully, maintaining her image as the 'mysterious shrine maiden.'

"Good afternoon Miko-san." Spoke the blue-haired girl. "My friend was caught in a youma attack yesterday, and has been plagued by troubled dreams since then."

Rei looked at the blonde, something was clearly bothering her. _Maybe a reading would help her._

"This way please…" Rei trailed off, realizing that she didn't know blonde girl's name.

"Tsukino Usagi" the blonde girl added.

"Ah, this way please Tsukino-san." Rei spoke as she led Usagi into one of the shrine's rooms, leaving Ami to explore the shrine grounds.

—

Ami walked through the woods surrounding the shrine, green spaces like this weren't the easiest to find in a large metropolis like Tokyo. She always seemed to have a love for greenery, and had even managed to befriend one of the groundskeepers at Juuban Park.

Finding a nice clearing, she sat down and pulled one her books from her school satchel. She was about to open it when she saw a sandy blonde-haired man in a grey uniform appear out of thin air.

Luckily, the man wasn't facing her when he appeared, so Ami quickly and quietly jumped behind a tree before he could notice.

She couldn't be sure, but the man did seem to resemble the guy that Usagi had described fighting with at the radio station. As Ami watched, she noticed his form shimmer and he was suddenly wearing a pair of beige slacks and a polo shirt.

Ami knew that something was definitely up with this guy and followed him at a discreet distance, hoping that she could get away, alert Usagi, and transform into Sailor Mercury to confront this guy.

_Usagi, I hope I get get to you in time._ Ami thought to herself, suddenly realizing how dangerous of a situation she was in.

—

Rei led Usagi into the room and sat her down on a mat.

"Usagi-san, I want you to concentrate on the images you see, don't try to push them away, let them wash over you." Rei instructed.

Usagi closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind.

_"Be careful Serenity, there's a horrible dark monster that lives in mirrors and it LOVES to eat crybabies." Said a voice. Usagi looked up and saw Rei, but much younger, maybe about 6 or 7 years old. Her other self's eyes well up with tears at the story._

_"That's right" came another voice, Usagi looked over and saw a much younger Sailor Venus. "If you look into a mirror too long the monster'll come out and getcha!"_

_Usagi felt her younger self run off yelling "Maaaamaaaaa!"_

More images flooded through her brain and they began to form into coherent scenes. Usagi realized the images and knowledge for what they were, memories of a past life, _MY past life_. she thought.

Usagi felt a sudden pull in her chest as feelings of fear and anxiety washed over her, pulling her out of her trance.

"Mercury!" she yelled to herself and ran out of the room.

—

Rei watched Usagi bolt out of the room and was left with more questions. When she tried to read the blonde girl earlier, she could sense her internal confusion, and it seemed like the girl had been able to piece together what had happened. Then Rei felt something, to her trained senses it felt like that other girl who had come was panicking about something. Somehow Usagi must have picked up on it.

Rei grabbed some ofuda's and got up to follow the blonde girl outside.

"You can help her you know." Came an unknown woman's voice.

"Who's there!" Rei demanded. "Show yourself!" She held an ofuda out, ready to strike.

"Do you want to help them?" Came the voice again, this time, Rei looked down at the cat that had come with the two girls.

Out of all the things that Rei Hino had expected to see when waking up, a talking cat was not one of them. "You can talk?" She asked the cat.

"Of course I can talk." The cat curtly replied. "You have the power to help those two-"

"I'm just a Miko, I don't know how much help I can be." Rei replied.

"You have the power of a Senshi within you, and if you want proof, go look in a mirror right now." Luna explained.

Following the cat's instructions, Rei looked at a mirror that was sitting in the room. There, glowing bright red on her forehead was the sigil for Mars. Rei's eyes went wide as saucers. "What do I need to do?" She asked.

Luna nudged a pen towards her with her nose. "Take this, hold it up and say, 'Mars Power Make Up!'"

Rei reached and grabbed the pen, and she felt a power burning inside of her. Something about this power felt familiar to her, and as the flames inside of her continued to grow, she finally understood. Throwing her hand towards the sky, she called out to her power for the first time.

"Mars Power Make-Up!" Rei yelled. Fire seemed to snake out of the pen and wrap around her. Rei felt the flames burn away her Miko robes and settle onto her body. Then in a flash the flames died down and Rei was left wearing a Sailor Senshi uniform, with a red skirt, violet bows and a pair of red high heels.

Sailor Mars felt an instinctive pull towards her fellow soldiers, she ran out of the room and caught up to Sailor Moon.

—

Jadeite walked along the woods that made up this shrine, lost in thought about how he was going to approach this shrine. _Impersonate the owner? No, that would raise too many suspicions if somebody started asking specific questions, that was probably how Morga got caught. Maybe I'll just make a disguise for myself and apply for a part time job here, add a little persuasion magic in there to make sure that they're eating out of my hand._

Satisfied that he had found a way to get himself into the shrine, Jadeite focused on how to neutralize Sailor Moon if she should show up once his operation got underway. As far as Jadeite had known, there was only Sailor Moon, and his two encounters with the girl left him feeling confident he could take her on directly. When she had fought against him at that radio station she could barely dent his shield, it was only when that Tuxedo Kamen guy had shown up that he had decided to pull out. He didn't even bother to deal with her when she had busted his gym operation, preferring to cut his losses and take the energy he had collected and considered the gym to be a write-off.

He was completely unaware of the blue-haired Sailor Senshi that was discretely trailing him.

Jadeite spotted two figures moving in the distance, he decided to reach out with his senses to see who was at this shrine. His eyes widened as he felt the presence of a powerful youma.

_Kigaan shouldn't be here yet._ Jadeite thought, he probed further and realized that the youma he felt wasn't Kigaan but something that was strong and yet seemed to be masked. _It's as if it's lying in wait for something._ Jadeite thought to himself.

As Jadeite entered the shrine, it seemed to be strangely empty of people, even the crows that he had heard before had gone off somewhere else.

"Stop right there!" a female voice called out to him. Jadeite looked up at the roof of the shrine, and standing there was Sailor Moon.

"A shrine is a place for people to find spiritual healing and buy charms to help them with grades or find love, I won't allow you to use it for your evil purposes." She shouted at him. "In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

Jadeite was so focused on Sailor Moon that he didn't notice the two other Sailor Senshi that had moved behind him.

_How did she find me so fast_. The thought rang through Jadeite's head. _I hadn't even started draining anybody yet, the only way they could have known is if…_ Jadeite thought back to the youma he had sensed earlier.

_I've been set up._ He realized.

"Clever trap moon brat, but it'll take more than that to fight me." Jadeite snarled. As he was talking, a sudden fog rolled in out of nowhere, obscuring his vision.

"What the?!" Jadeite yelled, he started to look around for where the fog was coming from, but it felt like he was in the center of a ping pong ball.

A fireball seemed to come out of nowhere and hit him on the back, knocking him off his balance. As he stumbled around to look for where that fireball had come from, he heard some muffled words come from somewhere, again he couldn't tell exactly where because of this damned fog.

Jadeite suddenly felt something very sharp and very fast flying towards him, turning towards it, his eyes went wide as he saw the golden discus fly towards him, Jadeite quickly tried to command his shield, but he was too late, the discus hit him, but instead of cutting him like he had expected it to, instead it suddenly enlarged and ensnared him, trapping his arms uselessly at his sides.

As the fog started to dissipate, he saw three very angry Sailor Senshi walking towards him. Jadeite realized that his youma had been lying to him. There wasn't just Sailor Moon, but there were two others here as well. Not only that, but there was that damned youma that was here as well.

The dark-haired senshi in the red skirt summoned a flame in front of her fingers and brought it uncomfortably close to his face "I ought to kill you for what you did." She spat at him, her words laced with venom.

"Mars, don't." Sailor Moon said to her, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. She looked at him and Jadeite suddenly found himself of the full bore of her attention. "General Jadeite, I know you aren't working for the Queen Beryl willingly. The Shitennou were once Prince Endymion's loyal guardians, and the best of friends. Tell Nephrite, Zoicite and Kunzite that I am willing to forgive them if they want it.

Jadeite wasn't paying much attention to Sailor Moon's speech, but when he heard her mention Queen Beryl's name, and the other general's names, he flinched. _She obviously had inside information about the Dark Kingdom, somebody has been feeding the senshi information while keeping us in the dark._

The energy ring that had been holding him in place suddenly dissolved, Jadeite collapsed on his knees while gasping for breath in a very undignified manner, his uniform was singed all over and he was covered in burns from that fireball, not to mention the bruises and cracked ribs from being held in that Tiara.

Jadeite knew he didn't have the energy to fight back, and against three senshi, _Damn, how could there be three of them, one is bad enough,_ he decided to teleport back to the Dark Kingdom, his head hung in shame.

—

In Beryl's throne room, the injured Jadeite drew everybody's immediate attention.

"Jadeite! What is the meaning of this!." Barked Queen Beryl

"Queen Beryl-sama, I have grave news to report." Jadeite announced, coughing heavily. "The youma Kigaan is a traitor, she set a very lethal trap for me, one that nearly cost me my life. And I have reason to believe that she was not acting alone."

Jadeite's statement caused an immediate uproar in the court of youmas. Everybody was aghast that one of them would betray the Dark Kingdom like that.

"Jadeite, are you certain? How do I know you are not trying to cover for your own incompetence?" Queen Beryl asked.

"You Majesty, when I had teleported to the location that she had specified, I did not even have time to set up an energy draining operation. The senshi were on top of me the very moment I arrived." Jadeite explained. "What's more is that I know for certain that Kigaan was here in the Dark Kingdom the entire time, and yet I sensed the presence of a youma at the battle. It had clearly taken a great deal of effort to hide itself, but I was able to sense its presence at the battle. I am also certain that the youma have been lying to be about the strength of resistance."

"And how are you so certain, Jadeite?" Queen Beryl asked.

"Queen Beryl-sama, Sailor Moon was not acting alone in the battle today, there were two other Sailor Senshi there, neither of which the youma had ever mentioned before. There was one more thing, Queen Beryl-sama, when Sailor Moon had me in her grasp, she spoke to me and told me that she knew who you were and she mentioned the rest of the Dark Generals by name, the only way she could have come across that information was if she had somebody on the inside."

Beryl's eyes widened in shock.

"BRING ME THE YOUMA KIGAAN!" Beryl shouted, her anger shaking the throne room. "I will show everybody what the Dark Kingdom does with traitors and collaborators." Focusing her attention back to Jadeite, she spoke in a much softer voice. "It seems that I have misjudged you General Jadeite. I must thank you for bringing this to my attention, I shall leave Kigaan's execution to you."

Beryl turned her attention towards the white-haired general "General Kunzite, I want you to find out who else is a collaborator with these damned Sailor Senshi. I do not tolerate traitors within my ranks."

"As you wish, Queen Beryl-sama." The white-haired man bowed before her.


End file.
